La chica de la calle
by Glimmer Black
Summary: Nunca supo si había sido una jugada de los Grandes Espíritus para arrastarlo al lado correcto, pero tampoco le importaba. Hao/OC Dedicado a Lils White.


Dicen que el último segundo antes de morir ves pasar tu vida como si de una película se tratase. La que yo estaba viendo no empezaba con una habitación y el berrido de dos bebés, ni siquiera con un crío que al abrir los ojos ve el rostro de su madre, la mía fue asesinada por los humanos porque creían que era un demonio, tampoco empezó cuando fui adiestrado de verdad por un demonio el cual me enseñó a hablar con las almas. Esta película, _mi_ película, empezó con una pelea ,demasiado ridícula, en un callejón contra una chica no mucho mayor que yo. No le di importancia, deseaba continuar la marcha hacia el pueblo de los shamanes y acabar de una vez con el estúpido de mi hermano gemelo, Yoh Asakura, el torneo para mi era un problema menor, ganarlo o perderlo una nimiedad pues el resultado siempre sería el mismo. Quería ser Shaman King y en mi imperio sólo habitarían shamanes poderosos que se hiciesen valer, exterminaría a la pobre raza humana, destruiría el cáncer del planeta y así los shamanes no tendríamos que escondernos de una raza notablemente inferior.

Me centré en la pelea que se desarrollaba ante mí. La dí por perdida con observarla un par de minutos, "una chica demasiado pequeña", éso fue lo que pensé. Me equivocaba, cuando vi su posesión de almas sentí cierta curiosidad. No se puede decir que compadeciese al shaman contra el que luchaba, si era débil no merecía vivir. Simple y conciso.

Mi segunda suposición fue la correcta, la chica bajita ganó, en cuanto al perdedor, fue ejecutado, yo mismo lo maté. Si hay que impartir un castigo y dictar una muerte que menos que sea el futuro Shaman King quien la imparta, debía sentirse honrado y agradecido, pero en su corazón sólo había miedo, terror humano y eso me inspiró asco, era repugnante matar a una cucaracha como aquella.

-Lo vas a matar- dijo la chica. La evalué detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que me podría ser necesaria en un futuro quizás no muy lejano. Llevaba el pelo negro suelto y largo, sus ojos oscuros me observaban, analizando cada gesto de mi cara.

-Si.

-Porque ha perdido.- meditó sus palabras y no apartó la mirada cuando mi espada cayó sobre el cuello del perdedor. Era uno de mis seguidores otra razón de peso para que fuese yo el que lo ejecutase.

-Si.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces? Si ha perdido ya no luchará más no hacía falta que lo matases.- dijo alzando la voz cada vez más.

-Había pensado dejarte ir pero he cambiado de parecer. O te unes a mí o mueres, tú eliges dragoncita.- le dije con una sonrisa de burla en la cara

-Yo...- "_Alba no seas estúpida por una vez y escúchame, este tipo no se echa faroles y ambas queremos llegar a la final. Así que no hagas una tontería" _escuché la conversación que mantenía con el alma que se había anclado a ella, un antiguo Espíritu del Río con forma de dragón azul- me uno.

* * *

><p>Tras dias de marcha divisé un pueblo y otro brazalete sonó. No me molesté en girarme para ver quien era el propietario, ni siquiera iba a entrar al pueblo, me quedaría en los alrededores sobre una roca grande donde se divisase todo el territorio.<p>

Durante todo ese tiempo observé a la chica que se nos unió al principio, Alba. Era reservada y sólo hablaba con su alma para discutir, que era todo el tiempo. Llegó un momento en que tuve que dejar de sintonizar conversaciones del dolor de cabeza que me habían armado. Pero pese a ello había veces, demasiado escasas, en las que estaban un día entero sin hablar, simplemente observaban a la gente, es en esos momentos me preguntaba de donde habían salido tan peculiares elementos pero siempre me respondía lo mismo; _" Son tan diminutos que a saber" _

Opacho se me acercó y me dijo que había empezado la lucha en una plaza abandonada, había muchas probabilidades de que ese combate sí que lo ganásemos, así que le dije que fuera actuase como mis ojos.

Me quedé mirando la gran luna que iluminaba el cielo del desierto, hacía un calor sofocante y sin embargo me encontraba a gusto. No estaba solo, Alba, nunca iba con un grupo de los que me seguían, siempre sola y callada. Era mi oportunidad de sacar algo en claro de esa pequeña dragona que se nos había unido. Si me representaba una carga o una molestia a lo mejor la mataba. No quería nada que se interpusiese entre mi hegemonía y yo.

-¿Por qué no has ido a ver la pelea con ellos?- le pregunté.

-No me agrada la violencia, además tampoco tiene pinta de ser una gran lucha. Ambos oponentes son malos.- dijo resuelta. No se me habían pasado por alto sus observaciones pero no conocía al rival, entonces ¿ cómo demonios decía que no era una gran pelea?

-¿En que te basas?

-Tú sigues aquí.- dijo con naturalidad, desde ese momento no perdí nunca de vista a Alba, tenía observados a todos y cada uno de los miembros del campamento. Y eso podía ser peligroso aunque si se utilizaba bien a lo mejor resultaba beneficioso.

-A tu pelea fui y no me llamaste la atención.

-Siempre hay excepciones, de todas formas con tu respuesta no has hecho otra cosa que responder a una de mis preguntas.- esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y escuché lo que le dijo su Espíritu _"Estás jugando con fuego Alba" _no estaba equivocada.

-¿A cuál?

-Hao sólo va a grandes peleas o como mínimo a aquellas en las que tenga que realizar una ejecución. Lo que me lleva a suponer que esta está ganada y será aburrida. ¿Me equivoco?- me reí, no se había equivocado ni una sola vez. Pese a llevar tres días en el campamento sabía más cosas que muchos de sus miembros. Definitivamente había hecho una buena adquisición, sólo era cuestión de que no se volviese en mi contra. No me gustaría matar a una chica tan peculiar.

-No te equivocas. Así que por eso has estado todo este tiempo tan callada. Observándonos. ¿Piensas traicionarnos pronto, Alba?- le pregunté serio, si notaba una ondulación en su Espirítu sería una decisión definitiva, la tendría que matar tarde o temprano.

-No soy tan tonta, Hao. Ni soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni tengo tanta facilidad para matar a sangre fría como tú. Además necesito más información.- me respondió neutra, algo que me descolocó brevemente. _"Vanidosa quieres dejar de lanzarme reprimendas no verbales, es muy molesto", _una carcajada salió por mi boca al escuchar el nombre por el que había llamado a su Espíritu. "Vanidosa" que nombre más curioso para un alma antigua, con ese mote me hacía una ligera idea de cómo debía haber sido en vida.- ¿He dicho algo que te resulte gracioso?

-No, estaba pensando en que aún desconozco la apariencia de Espíritu y parece tener un carácter "entusiasta".- escuché esperando que "Vanidosa" dijese algo y no se hizo mucho de rogar.

"_¿Te parecen interesantes las conversaciones que escuchas a escondidas?"_

-Las vuestras me producen dolor de cabeza.

"_Quería comprobar cuánto aguantabas escuchando tonterías...Conté unos treinta minutos, hasta que te pinzaste el puente de la nariz y noté que te alejabas"- _eraun espíritu viejo supuse que debía ser normal que conociese ciertos trucos, pero eso no hizo que menguase mi enfado.

-Por eso has estado todo este tiempo tan insoportable. Contando cosas que sabes que me sacan de quicio y haciendo comentarios sobre los abdominales de Hao...- me reí con más ganas aún y ella se puso arrebolada, más de lo que ya estaba por culpa del calor.

-¿Habláis de mis abdominales?¡¿Cuándo me perdí yo tal conversación que me hubiese gustado intervenir?

"_No hace mucho, de echo estuvimos hablando hace media hora mientras tu jugabas con Opacho...Ya ha terminado y no te has equivocado joven Hao. Parece que hemos ganado" _

En efecto al poco rato apareció la pequeña Opacho pegando saltitos. Cuando me vio sentado corrió hacia mí y de un salto se me encaramó al hombro, como si fuese un pájaro. Apenas pesaba y yo con mucho gusto la llevaba en los trayectos más largos, era como una hermana pequeña para mí.

-Hemos ganado, hemos ganado. Opacho ha hecho lo que le ha dicho Hao. Ha sido sus ojos...- mientras la pequeña me contaba con gestos y exageraciones la "magnífica" pelea unos ojos oscuro me escrutaban, pero ya no eran los únicos. A pocos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Alba había un pequeño dragón azul mirándome con ojos fríos como el hielo.

* * *

><p>Nuestras conversaciones fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes, cada vez que había una pelea hablábamos y discutíamos sobre los posibles resultados. Seguía sin intervenir en la vida del grupo pero de vez en cuando la veía hablando con "Vanidosa" y con un chico que se había unido nuevo. Me ¿alegraba? de que empezase a hablar con los demás así si se encariñaba con alguien no podría irse o eso esperaba.<p>

Conforme el día caía empezaba a refrescar y una brisa cálida movía la capa blanca que llevaba. Me empecé a aburrir y decidí sintonizar algunas conversaciones pero no había ninguna que mereciese la pena, todas eran iguales; que si cuanto falta, me duelen los pies, tengo calor, tengo hambre, necesito evacuar... Tonterías y más tonterías.

"¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo de morros?" esa sin duda era Vanidosa, otra discusión más. Aunque últimamente esas dos estaban muy calladas, demasiado.

"¿De morros?¿ Es que te has modernizado o qué?"

"Es lo que suele pasar de estar con gente joven y respóndeme, Alba"

"No, no estoy de "morros". Estoy frustrada, él me frustra" miré de reojo hacia atrás y la vi con un ceño fruncido kilométrico mirando el suelo que pisaba y con un dragón sobrevolando su cabeza.

"Pues ignóralo, cuando se dé cuenta de..."

-Hao, mira. Opacho ha hecho esto.- la pequeña me tendió una pequeña magdalena, que tenía pinta de ser muy dulce y a mi el dulce me obnubila, me ciega y me pierde.

-Mmmm... esto está muy rico, Opacho, ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Opacho lo ha hecho sólo para Hao,- una sonrisa igual de dulce que la magdalena que me acababa de comer se abrió camino en la cara de la pequeña. La cogí en brazos y me la subí sobre un hombre, era como una pluma.- Opacho ve un pueblo. Opacho ve muchas cosas porque es alta gracias a Hao.

-Opacho siempre ha sido grande y eso es algo que no debe olvidar. ¿Por qué no va Opacho a avisar a los demás y decirles que nos detendremos en el pueblo?.- con la agilidad de una pequeña gacela la cría bajó de un salto y fue corriendo, comunicando la noticia persona por persona.

A los pocos minutos de habernos establecido sonó el aviso de un combate. Casi todos se fueron al pueblo y yo me quedé. Sabía que volveríamos a ganar, se enfrentaba el mejor de mis subordinados con, parece ser un hombre bastante mayor. Sería rápido.

-Alba, ¿tú no vas a ver la pelea?- le preguntó el nuevo.

-No.- dijo después de asegurarse de que no iba yo también.

-¿Por qué?

-Ganaremos y no será un gran combate. Prefiero quedarme y dormir un poco. Ve tú.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Sabes? Soy independiente, de hecho he sido capaz de sobrevivir sin ti.- le dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose a buen paso. La seguí. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que tanto la exasperaba.

Me la encontré sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y las piernas dobladas.

Vanidosa estaba callada, algo sorprendente, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno iluminado por una luna cada vez más pequeña. Sabía que estaba allí y sin embargo no se giró ni empezó a hablar, simplemente se quedó quieta esperando.

-Mira que te llegas a poner borde con la gente.- le dije sin más.

-Bueno por lo menos no voy matando gente porque me caiga mal o sean peores que yo.- pues si que estaba enfadada y era sincera. No sabía si molestarme o reirme, nunca antes me habían hablado así.

-Créeme si fuese matando a todos los que fuesen más débiles que yo sólo quedaría... yo.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué derecho te crees que tienes para matar a quien se te antoje?- me recriminó. Definitivamente me daban ganas de reír, por fin desaparecía el aburrimiento que se había instalado en mí.

-Pues soy, y que no se te olvide, el futuro Shaman King, dragoncita.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a matar a cualquiera cada vez que te aburres?

-¿El qué? ¿Ser el Rey Shaman? Verás, mato gente porque no me son útiles, y si no me son útiles no necesitan vivir.- le dije con suficiencia, me gané un bufido y una mueca de disgusto y reprobación.

-Eres despreciable que lo sepas. A este paso te quedas sin amigos.

-Oh, claro y me lo dice la borde solitaria. No seas hipócrita.

"Bueno, bueno haya paz entre la perejita"

-¡Tú! Intento de Espíritu moderno cállate.- dijo encolerizada.- Y tú, Hao Asukara, no serás Shaman King hasta que me derrotes. No voy a dejar que "sanees el planeta"

-Esperaré esa pelea ansioso, dragoncita.

Ni respondió ni la conversación se continuó. Nos quedamos en silencio sopesando las palabras que ambos habíamos dicho. Lo que había dicho "Vanidosa" era una estupidez pero y ¿si Alba se lo había creído y por eso estaba frustrada?

* * *

><p>De repente me encontré en un espacio blanco, un sitio que muchos califican de la nada. El lugar que no contiene nada, pero no contener nada es contener algo. En fin, comederos de cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?¿Reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y darme cuenta de mis errores? Que estupidez, nunca me retractaré de lo que hice aunque eso supusiese mi muerte y la de ella. Son mis ideales, unos ideales que llevaba defendiendo, peleando y bañando con sangre durante mil años. ¿No pretenderían que los abandonase por una cría que no había vivido más de dieciséis años? Sería ir contra natura, y si abandonase y me rindiese, cosa que no haría, todo lo que he visto pasar ante mis ojos antes de morir no tendría sentido. Todas esas vidas sesgadas tenían un objetivo si ahora lo dejaba sería matar por matar. Pueden tildádme de cruel, psicópata y malvado, pero nunca de matar por matar, eso es sólo un desperdicio de tiempo y energía.<p>

Entonces, ¿cuál es el significado de la interrupción de mi película? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que aflorasen mis sentimientos por arte de magia y la humanidad, la patética raza humana, el cáncer del universo, se salvase? Sandeces. Eso nunca pasaría, yo que anhelaba unirme al alma de mi gemelo y matar su cuerpo , yo que destrocé a las personas que más me han podido conocer, yo, el ser al que más desprecio y que tengo que interpretar, tendiéndole la mano a una chica que está a punto de morir a mis manos. ¿Me están dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿Creen que la salvaría porque me mostraban un par de imágenes "emotivas" y conversaciones nocturnas? ¿Eran tan simples al pensar que la ayudaría a costa de mis principios y objetivos? Por favor.

-Eres como un pájaro al que le han cortado las alas, ¿sabes Hao?- su voz sonó en el vacío y retumbó en mi cabeza como un eco entre las montañas.- Si las recuperases volarías lejos, tan lejos que como tus fuerzas te lo permitiesen.

-Cállate.- sus palabras herían, sus comparaciones no podían ser más acertadas y sin embargo me dolían. Me dolían más que cualquier herida abierta.

-Te duele, ¿verdad Hao? Es lo que pasa con la verdad. Duele. Pero yo prefería la verdad a una mentira, a tu mentira endulzada. Porque no es como tú me dijiste, la vida no es mejor con azúcar.

-CÁLLATE- chillé con todas mis fuerzas, quería dejar de oir su voz, deseaba que la película continuase para volver a evadirme. Para no tener que enfrentarme a ella. A la verdad.

-Atrévete, huye. Es lo que haces cuando todo te supera y no tienes al Espíritu del Fuego contigo. Te acostumbraste a tener algo poderoso con lo que cubrirte y descuidaste lo demás. Te perdiste Hao, y puedes volver a hacerlo si es lo que deseas, pero serás un cobarde.

-HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES.

La nada recuperó su color y las imágenes volvieron a sucederse delante mía. Había perdido el control de una manera pueril, despreciable teniendo en cuenta que había pasado los dieciseis años hacía un milenio. Esos arrebatos eran inaceptables, pero eso mi cuerpo adolescente no lo quería comprender.

La cosa no mejoró cuando me di cuenta de a que momento de mi vida me había traslado. Era el último día antes de que todo se complicase, el último día en que aborrecería mi vida aburrida porque a partir de entonces todo se fue a la mierda más absoluta. Empezaron las peleas que tanto había deseado y también las que no quería representar.

Todo había ido bien hasta la última hora de esa tarde. Hasta el momento ningún miembro de mi equipo había sido descalificado, del equipo de Yoh se había ido la mayoría y el resto de equipos estaba claro que no pasarían de la ronda del próximo día. Mi brazalete emitió un pitido, lo alcé con desgana y me reí cuando vi el nombre de mi próximo rival. Del último shaman al que tendría que matar antes de dar el golpe contra los Grandes Espíritus.

Puede que los dioses escuchasen la conversación que tuve con Alba y habían decido ponernos las cosas más fáciles enfrentándonos oficialmente, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese un duelo de dos y no de equipos de tres. Pero en fin, ya no podía hacer nada quizás en un futuro no muy lejano hiciese pagar a los dioses el ponerme dos cargantes compañeros de equipo pero en ese momento había que aguantarse y ser paciente. Una cualidad que me había dado tiempo a desarrollar en mil años.

Andé de vuelta al campamento con la certeza de que Alba había huido y me sorprendió equivocarme. La vi de pie ante el tótem de los Grandes Espíritus, ¿rezando? Nunca mencionó que fuese creyente pero siempre hay una primera vez. Sobre todo cuando uno se ve a las puertas de la muerte. Llevaba el pelo suelto y desordenado, con el estrés de estos días no creía que una de sus principales preocupaciones fuese el aspecto físico, ni que fuese a enamorar a los Espíritus. Me reí por lo bajo ante la imagen de una Alba coqueta flirteando con un dios con cabeza de pollo. Cómico.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? ¿Es que te hace gracia que el último combate sea entre tú y yo?

-Sin duda es irónico que los dioses escuchen las palabras de alguien como yo he ignoren las súplicas de otros muchos.

-Quizás esperen que te dé tu merecido.

-Sin duda ansían tu muerte. No me vencerás, dragoncita. Por mucha confianza y esperanzas que tengas tu alma es débil. Nunca has matado a un contrincante y para ganarme me tendrás que matar, te lo aseguro.- le esbocé un sonrisa macabra que le heló la expresión confiada en la boca. Sin duda sabia que tendría que matar, pero no sabía cuál sería el precio a pagar.

-Matar no es la solución ¿sabes psicópata desalmado?- tanta sinceridad me alarmaba, ¿acaso pretenda acabar con su vida antes del combate o estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia?

-Dime una cosa, ¿tú eres lobo o cordero?- esta pregunta era un rompedero de cabeza para mucha gente. Ser lobo implicaba pasar por encima de los demás, sin contemplaciones, sin compasión ni misericordia y sin ningún remordimiento. Por otro lado ser cordero era una actitud sumisa y permisiva ante todo, ¿pasota?, puede que sí pero como yo no era un cordero nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que implicaba serlo. Yo soy un lobo, un predador... un monstruo reencarnado y mejorado.

-O blanco o negro. Pero los humanos también distinguimos los distintos tonos de grises. No soy ni una cosa ni otra, soy un gris tirando a blanco pero también tengo matices negros. Me explico, - dijo con retintín- no soy una persona sumisa porque si alguien me "busca las cosquillas" me enfado y respondo, pero tampoco soy un lobo que mata por conseguir algo. No soy ni un extremo ni otro. Por eso opino que siempre hay otra solución que no sea la muerte.- finalizó y se quedó meditando sus palabra. Al igual que yo, sus palabra resonaron en mi cabeza durante unos segundos hasta que "Vanidosa" que no podía estarse callada tuvo que intervenir; "Se acerca el final y os ponéis filosóficos. Una lástima puede que en otras circunstancias las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero no es el caso y esto... Hao, vamos a saltar sobre esos preciosos abdominales tuyos hasta hundírtelos en el suelo". Dicho esto se marchó volando hacia dios sabe dónde.

-Me parece que tu espíritu es un lobo sangriento. Que violento y sanguinario. Yo por lo menos proporciono una muerte rápida e "indolora" pero ella va con premeditación y alevosía, sin embargo es a mí a quien se lo reprochas y no ha ella.

-Ella me defiende mientras que tú buscas mi muerte.- se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar hacia las a fueras de la aldea. La seguí.

-Rindete entonces.

-¿Qué me rinda?- su risa tronó en el valle. Yo lo decía en serio no era una broma y su honor, si era eso lo que le preocupaba, quedaría intacto cuando fuese Shaman King.- No es tan fácil.

-Sí que lo es. Sólo tienes que levantar la mano y decir: "me rindo". No hace falta que redactes una carta con tus disculpas.

-No se trata de eso, Hao. Tú y yo, no tenemos los mismo ideales de futuro. Yo sería incapaz de vivir a gusto conmigo misma si soy consciente de que he sido responsable de algún modo de que tú ocupases el poder e impusieses una dictadura. Mi moral me lo impide. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-La que no lo entiende eres tú. Llegaré al poder con o sin tu ayuda, contigo o sin tí. No necesito a nadie y menos a una cría que se cree moralmente superior a mí, Hao Asakura. Te he dado una oportunidad, te he dado la opción de vivir o morir algo que muchos no han tenido el privilegio de tener y sin embargo tú lo desechas porque: " va en contra de tu moral".

-¿Te crees que no me gustaría vivir? ¿Qué no querría estar con mi familia y con mis amigos en este momento en vez de tener que luchar contra ti? No soy como tú, no disfruto con estas matanzas por poder. Quiero vivir no te equivoques, pero no quiero pagar con sangre mi vida.

-Necia, mañana a primera hora será la última vez que hablemos, después vendrá el duelo. Elige bien y mide tus palabras. Eres la única Alba. - ¿que es la única? Que sarta de sandeces era capaz de decir en un segundo. ¿La única en qué? ¿En mi corazón? Si hay gente que hasta duda de que tenga. ¿En mi vida? Por desgracia todos aquellos con los que he cruzado una espada, a los que he matado e incluso a los estúpidos de mis compañeros de campamento, todos ellos forman ya parte de mi vida. Aunque obviamente no daría mi vida por salvarlos. Esas dos palabras me indujeron en un recuerdo dulce y agrio de antes de llegar a la Aldea Hapache.

_Era de día, una mañana calurosa que me hostigaba. No soportaba tanta luz y ninguna sombra, no había apenas agua y el carácter de la gente estaba caldeado como el día. No paraban de quejarse, la verdad es que no hacía otra cosa: se quejaban, protestaban y me adoraban, sólo por eso les permitía seguirme. _

_Ella estaba fría, como un témpano, yo afectado por las temperaturas me puse a pensar en ella. Estúpido de mí, fue lo peor que pude hacer, ella con su pelo recogido y los ojos achispados, con la camiseta remangada y los pantalones doblados, ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y sin embargo tan ajena a todo._

_Quizás fue ése día cuando empezó todo pero es cuando lo recuerdo cuando verdaderamente me doy cuenta de que esa chica, tan extraña y solitaria, tan fiera y a la vez tan pacífica. Ella que no era ni lobo ni cordero, esa y sólo esa me traía de cabeza, podía ser mi perdición y yo no me podía permitir fallos, ni caprichos hormonales, simplemente no podía. _

_Mi mente se encontraba dividida, siempre tenía presente mi objetivo final pero no podía evitar tener (o sufrir) momentos de debilidad en los que mis ojos la miraban de forma especial y en los que mi cerebro dejaba de pensar en el objetivo para intentar despejar la incógnita que me suponía su comportamiento. A veces distante, otras "cercana"._

_-Opacho necesita parar, Opacho está cansada como los demás. Por favor Hao- me dijo poniéndose delante mía, tenía los pies rojos de andar y de su rostro joven e inocente colgaban espesas gotas de sudor._

_-Parad si queréis, yo seguiré andando un poco más, necesito pensar.- reanudé la marcha, dejando atrás a veinte personas sedientas y débiles, agotados por culpa del desierto. Cuando miré al frente vi a Alba delante. Su pelo se mecia mientras caminaba, corté mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que deseaba tocarla y que no me importaba que fuese una rival, o que fuese débil._

_-Quieres dejar de mirame, me pones nerviosa._

_-Pues tápate, que vas incitando.- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en mis labios secos._

_-¿Es que te atraigo Hao?.- dijo con una ceja alzada._

_-Digamos que mi cuerpo reacciona como el de cualquier adolescente en la pubertad._

_-Deja de negar la evidencia.- dijo parándose en seco y girándose para clavar sus ojos fríos en los míos._

_-¿Perdón? Pero yo no soy el que discute sobre los abdominales de la gente.- le dije picarón a lo que ella respondió con un rubor más pronunciado, si cabe, en las mejillas que se le extendió al cuello._

_-No tengo la culpa de que tú seas un entrometido. El caso es que me apuesto el cuello a que pensabas en mí.- valla si que estaba habladora hoy y de bastante buen humor._

_-¿Seguro que tú no eres "Vanidosa" que has poseído a Alba? Porque parece que estoy hablando con ella._

_-¿Seguro que eres Hao? Porque no pareces ni un imbécil ni un psicópata.- me devolvió el golpe divertida, ¿a que se debía tan buen humor con el mal día que hacía? Que pasa que cuando yo estoy enfadado ella tiene que estar contenta y con el ánimo dispuesto a joder._

_-Te aseguro que soy el verdadero e inigualable Hao. El problema es que este calor me hace delirar._

_-Es hirónico teniendo en cuenta que tienes al Espiritu del Fuego ligado- Y no le faltaba razón, era un chiste mal contado, soportaba el calor de las llamas pero era incapaz de aguantar el sol dándome en la cabeza todo el día. Total si ambas cosas desprenden calor._

_-Pero es diferente, esto es un calor pegajoso, pringoso y que sabe a sudor. En cambio cuando lucho siento un hormigueo que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y se va tornando en una fuerte vibración, y es ese calor el que sabe a poder, a victoria y a objetivos cumplidos._

_-Vaya, ¿entonces no eres de lo que dicen que lo importante no es ganar, sino participar.?- sin duda el estúpido o estúpida que creó el dicho ése no era de los que ganaban y no había saboreado una victoria en su plenitud._

_-¿Lo dudabas?- me giré y me paré. Habíamos perdido el campamento, no es que me preocupase mucho, para nada. Sentía un alivio que rozaba lo obsceno, me había librado de sus voces chirritantes, quejumbrosas y abatidas. Puede que de todas las cosas que agradecía en ese momento una de las que más disfrutaba era de la distancia que había impuesto entre el trío de acosadoras que besaban el suelo que pisaba, no es que me importase mucho pero podían resultar muy molestas, hacían cualquier cosa, y cuando digo "cualquier cosa" es cualquier cosa, desde cumplir mis deseos más depravados (que no eran poco imaginativos) hasta otros tan estúpidos como sujetar un paraguas durante una tormenta de eléctrica. _

_-Claro que no. Sé que eres una "persona" despreciable que no merece vivir.- cuanto amor en sus palabras, tanto que me empezaba a conmover.- Sin embargo, me intriga la razón por la que eres así.- finalizó intensificando su mirada._

_-La curiosidad mató al gato... ¿o fui yo.?- le dije divertido- ¿no es algo así lo que dicen los humanos?_

_-Sí que lo dicen y no te excluyas porque tú eres humano como el que más. _

_-Agradece pues que tenga más paciencia que el resto de los "humanos"._

_-Agradeceré algo cuando entienda el por qué de tus matanzas._

_-Quiero ser Shaman King. Llevo mucho tiempo planeándolo.- le dije todo lo serio que pude pese a que la conversación me resultaba absurda e incluso un poco cómica._

_-¿Mucho tiempo?Si no debes tener más edad que yo, a lo sumo un año o dos más.- dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_-Te saco mil años, dragoncita.- menos mal que sabía que era una persona que no acostumbraba mentir y me creyó no sin reticencias y más de un minuto de reflexión. _

_-Entonces eres un viejo verde. Espera...- dijo alarmada, por el tono de su voz supuse que nos atacaban, di un salto y me agaché. Ella gritó horrorizada.- ¡Cómo he podido pensar que estabas bueno!- rompí a reir ante su vergonzosa revelación. Sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba pero cuando analizó lo que me había dicho se tapó la boca con una mano y se puso roja como un tomate, como un farolillo, es que era un rojo tan intenso que no encontré ningún objeto con el que compararlo. _

_-Ja- exclamé orgulloso.- Lo sabía, sabía que era imposible que te resistieras a mis encantos._

_-Oh, claro. La forma en la que me amenazaste la primera vez que nos vimos era tan encantadora.- dijo sarcástica intentando sobreponerse y volviendo a resucitar el frío en sus ojos. De hecho, estaba un tanto sorprendido pues esta era la conversación más larga hasta el momento, sin tener como pretexto un absurdo combate que no interesaba a ninguno.- ¿Disfrutas matando verdad?_

_-Si._

_-Eres odioso.- dijo con desprecio y asco. Sabía cómo era, todos lo sabían, incluso la pequeña Opacho, la diferencia residía en que algunos se callaban lo que pensaban para vivir (algo que Alba no parecía querer entender) otros no lo querían ver (como Opacho) y otros simplemente lo aceptaban y me seguían porque compartían mis ideales._

_-Por eso te atraigo.- le dije zalamero, intentaba quitar peso a la conversación. No quería que dijese algo de lo que después se arrepintiese. Aunque la verdad la vi después, no quería que dijese nada que me enfureciese, porque si eso pasaba la mataría (como había ocurrido con tantos otros) y después quizás me arrepintiese durante un brevisimo momento pero lo haría. Porque como humano que era tenía conciencia, que acallaba con frecuencia, pero ahí estaba la voz sibilina que me siseaba que me había equivocado y que había fallado. Que había perdido y yo odiaba perder._

_-Por eso atraes mi puño, Hao. No confundas.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. _

A la mañana siguiente la encontré en el mismo lugar dónde terminamos peleándonos, enfrente de las cabezas de los Grandes Espíritus. Ella se había puesto su uniforme de combate, un chándal bastante simple aunque con pinta de ser cómodo, gris y negro bastante ceñido, de manera que no interfiriese en ninguno de sus movimientos.

El día se había levantado gris, no había nadie en la calle y normalmente había revuelo debido a los combates, no creía que el nuestro en particular fuese uno del que no se había hablado. Era imposible que nadie hubiese comentado el duelo de por la mañana en el que participaba el grupo de Hao. Era improbable.

Pero ahí seguía ella, sin girarse, sin mirarme y tan consciente de mi presencia como yo de la suya. Me enfadaba su actitud, odiaba su silencio, era un momento importante y no era para estar callados y rezar a unos Espíritus que nos enfrentaban con el deseo de su muerte.

-Has madrugado.- dijo a la nada para que yo respondiese.

-Nunca he sido capaz de dormir mucho tiempo seguido.

-Hao, no te voy a dar una victoria en bandeja de plata. Iré a por todas, siento que no sea lo que deseas escuchar.

-Te equivocas, me hubiese decepcionado otra respuesta, lucha con fuerza dragón.- le dije con firmeza. Ambos sabíamos que el resultado estaba ya escrito, pero no estaba decido el cómo ni el cuándo y estaba claro que no nos lo íbamos a poner fácil ninguno de los dos.

-Me han entregado una ficha con información de mis oponentes pero preferiría que me la contases tú. Total está claro que uno de los dos se llevará lo que sabe a la tumba.

-Mi vida es bastante larga, ya sabes que son mil años.

-¿Cómo has podido vivir tanto tiempo? Es matemática y biológicamente imposible. No hay nadie capaz de vivir tanto tiempo y mantener el aspecto de un adolescente. Ni siquiera teniendo grandes dósis de poder espiritual.

-¿Quien ha dicho que haya vivido los mil años del tirón? He tenido reencarnaciones conscientes de vidas anteriores. Claro que siempre supone un reto adaptarse al nuevo mundo y no es que me agrade tener dieciséis años siempre. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía en ocasiones de poder madurar, pero después recordaba porque estoy así y por culpa de quién y es entonces cuando la ira bulle dentro de mí, justo como el fuego en un incendio.

-¿Por qué estas así? Me refiero a cómo acabaste hace mil años para ansiar tanto el título de Shaman King.

-No es un cuento de hadas.

-Viniendo de ti me espero, más bien, la matanza del siglo.

-Te lo contaré pero prohibido interrumpir y con la condición de que me sigas, quiero enseñarte algo.- asintió con lo cual la marcha comenzó al igual que mi narración, ella era la única que conocía mi historia por mi boca, sin distorsiones temporales o ideales, la verdad pura y dura, no iba a endulzársela cómo hacía con Opacho, ella merecía algo más, algo que no le daría a nadie más que a ella. Por eso era única.- Todo comenzó como debe comenzar una historia, con un protagonista que nace, obviamente. En mi primera vida no me llamaba Hao, sino, Asaha Douji, siendo un niño, presencié cómo mi madre, Asanoha, fue asesinada debido a la creencia de que era un demonio. Viví muchos años creyendo que era el hijo de un demonio hasta que conocí a Ohachiyo, un demonio de verdad. Ohachiyo me enseñó a olvidar mi venganza contra los humanos, y a disfrutar los aspectos de la vida, así como el reishi la "Visión del alma", una habilidad con la que podía leer la mente de las personas. Y así empecé una vida tranquila, hasta que un soldado me descubrió "Hablando solo" e inmediatamente se lo contó al monje Densen, el humano que asesinó a mi madre. Con mi primer oversoul, maté a ese despreciable ser y lo disfruté ¿sabes?. Sin embargo, no pude controlar mis poderes y absorbí los de Ohachiyo. Como consecuencia, no pude controlar más mi reishi. Me enteré del Shaman Fight, donde el ganador es proclamado Shaman King. Y me convencí de que era la única manera de limpiar el mundo de los que no son shamanes, de quienes yo consideraba que estaban profanando el mundo natural. Mis planes fueron descubiertos y el clan Asakura se unió en mi contra y me venció. Mi maestría en los cinco elementos de la naturaleza evitaron mi muerte permanente, asimismo me permitieron controlar las circunstancias de mi reencarnación. Elegí renacer 500 años más tarde, en la época del siguiente Shaman Fight. Mi nueva encarnación fue como uno de los Apaches. Fui asesinado por Yohken Asakura y Matamune utilizando el Futsunomitama, una espada de espíritus, y el Senhachijuu, un rosario de 1.080 cuentas que contenían espíritus poderosos de la familia Asakura. A pesar del hecho de que muriera antes de convertirme en Shaman King, Consiguí mi objetivo de capturar el legendario Espíritu del Fuego para utilizarlo como mi espíritu guardián en la siguiente vida.

-Vaya...- empezó diciendo , pero se cortó al ver donde la había llevado.

Estábamos ante los Grandes Espíritus, no delante de un tótem de madera con cabezas de animales. Una gran columna de puro poder espiritual que llegaba hasta el cielo y se perdía entre las nubes. Éste era mi objetivo, sublevarlos y hacerme con todo su poder para purgar el mundo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que necesitaría todo la ayuda que me proporcionasen mis allegados para entretener a los Apaches y el equipo de Yoh, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente hasta que cumpliese mi plan. Entonces tendría lugar el combate final y me proclamaría vencedor, como estaba previsto. Por eso no podía permitirme perder ante nadie, porque si lo hacía estaría expulsado del poblado y eso no era conveniente, por eso debía ganar y si para ello tenía que derramar su sangre escarlata en el campo de batalla lo haría como había hecho antes con muchos otros, la diferencia era que de alguna manera esa cría, que miraba voquiabierta la enorme columna de poder, se había hecho un hueco en mi alma, en lo quedaba de ella porque se había desgatado con tanta reencarnación. Es más siempre supuse que esta sería mi última vida por eso tomé la decisión final de matar a todo el que se interpusiese en mi camino, incluida ella.

-¿Impresionada?

-Mmmm... Me los imaginaba diferentes aunque sin duda hay mucho poder espiritual. Supongo que lo querrás todo para ti.

-Que intuitiva.- le dije con aprobación, sin duda pensaba y juntaba hilos con rapidez. Una lástima que todo tuviese que acabar, me hubiese gustado que estuviese presente durante mi victoria, y si las escrituras no mentían todo Shaman muerto durante el Shaman Fight asciende junto a los Grandes Espíritus desde dónde observa el mundo. Ergo de una manera u otra me verá durante el poco tiempo que tenga antes de que me apodere de los Grandes Epíritus claro.

-No es difícil adivinar tus propósitos después de lo que me has revelado sobre ti.- "Qué vida más interesante que tienes, Hao"-¿Río que haces aquí?

-¿Quién es Río?- pregunté confuso.

-Río es Vanidosa, pero no la iba a llamar así durante un combate, más que nada porque me lo ha prohibido.

"Claro que te lo he prohibido, tú ves normal tamaña falta de respeto para con un espíritu tan antiguo como yo"

-De verdad, Alba, que falta de desconsideración.

-Callaos los dos. Vais a conseguir que me duela la cabeza y no querrás que sea descalificada sin luchar contra ti antes.

-Cierto, sería un desperdicio, además de que me la debes.

-Río vete un rato a volar, a incordiar o a lo que sea que hagas cuando no estas a mi alrededor.- las cosas se ponían interesante, parecía que Alba quería quedarse a solas conmigo. Una oscura sonrisa se empezó a perfilar en mis labios.

-Bueno ahora que estamos solos, ¿Que pérfidos deseos quieres que cumpla antes de morir?

-Quiero que respondas algunas preguntas.- me senté en el suelo a su lado y recosté la espalda en un enorme árbol que había detrás.

-¿No te ha parecido suficiente mi biografía entera?

-Dado que fuiste tú el que me citó anoche y que uno de los dos, es posible, que muera a lo largo de la mañana, que me respondas un par de preguntas no me parece tanto.- totalmente lógico.

-Está bien. Pregunta pues.

-¿Si no nos hubiese tocado enfrentarnos me habrías matado al final?

-Si decidías interponerte, sí.

-Entonces está claro que habríamos luchado tarde o temprano, no pienso dejarte la conquista del mundo tan al alcance de la mano.

-¿Sigues con esa necedad en la cabeza?

-No es ninguna necedad.

-¿Perdona por considerar cualquier cosa que suponga la muerte una necedad?

-Eres tú el que está dispuesto a morir y a matar por conseguir algo.

-Si no supiese a ciencia cierta que voy a ganar no lo haría, además no es un algo. Es el ALGO, por favor no blasfemes.

-Diré lo que me dé la gana, porque ni soy creyente ni me importa un pepino el significado doctrinal que tenga esa enorme pirámide espiritual.

-Como sigas con esa actitud acabarás partida por un rayo enviado desde "arriba".- puede que fuese obra de la tensión por la pelea, por un simple capricho suyo o por deseo de unos dioses injustos, pero el caso es que de estar discutiendo sobre tonterías acabamos besándonos. Era tan irreal, en ninguna de mis anteriores vidas experimenté nada parecido y fue cuando lo ví desde fuera cuando descubrí lo mucho que esa chica de pelo y ojos oscuros, con deseos homicidas pero honestos, me afectó. No fue un beso romántico como el de las películas humanas, ni siquiera tenía amor y pasión, era todo lo contrario, era angustia, odio, miedo y terror.

Nos separamos con el corazón acelerado, tenía la angustia pintada en el rostro con las mejillas arreboladas, estaba claro que esto no debía pasar y yo no debía de haber continuado el beso. Era un memez, pero era nuestra memez y todo se acabaría en escasas horas. Irónico.

-No quiero morir.- se apoyó en mi y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Ríndete entonces.

-¿Continuarás con tu idea de poseer los dioses y purgar el mundo?

-Sí.

-Entonces no me puedo rendir, me tendrás que matar.

-No te entiendo. No... yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? Sabes que vas a morir y sabes que te puedes salvar y no habrá represalias. Es más es posible que el equipo que te han asignado se haya rendido ya. ¿Por qué luchar? No hay nada que merezca la pena defender.

-Te equivocas, has estado tan obcecado en tus planes que en todos estos años, que no son pocos, no te has dado cuenta de nada. Puede que tengas razón y que los humanos seamos el cáncer que mata la naturaleza, pero no todos somos así. Caemos, tropezamos y nos equivocamos pero siempre nos sobreponemos, nos levantamos y continuamos luchando por lo que nos importa, por defender nuestros ideales y a los que nos importan. Por eso...por eso no puedo aceptar que quieras purgar el mundo, por eso no te permitiré mientras viva que mates a nadie inocente. Porque cada alma, persona o animal tiene un papel y tú no eres nadie para quitarles su tiempo.- se aferró a mí y lloró. Era la primera y la última vez que vería debilidad en ella, siempre fuerte y fría y ahora tan humana, tan débil y frágil. Sin embargo no me asqueaba y por algún extraño motivo deseaba protegerla pero seguía sin estar dispuesto a arriesgar mil años de batalla por una chiquilla.

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Debería haberte matado nada más verte?

-No lo sé.

-Pero yo sí lo sé. Puede que durante las próximas horas te haga entrar en razón y si eres suficientemente lista y tienes ganas de vivir te rindas antes de comenzar, porque no pararé. Ya es tarde para que yo abandone.- le dije alzándole el rostro para que me mirase a los ojos, los suyos estaban un tanto rojos e hinchados pero empezaban a recuperar su frialdad y dureza habitual.

-Será mejor que vaya a prepararme.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos quedamos mirándonos, dentro de menos de dos horas nos observarían miles de personas y nos sería imposible decirnos algo. Yo era demasiado orgulloso y no estaba dispuesto a ceder y ella era tan cabezota que no daría su brazo a torcer. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, en los ojos de Yoh.

-No me decepciones dragoncita, yo lucharé con todo lo que tengo.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti, Hao.

Con esas últimas palabra nos fuimos cada uno por caminos diferentes, sin decirnos nada más, sin un adiós simbólico. El beso pasó a un segundo plano pero la zona donde nuestros labios se habían tocado me palpitaba, era como si me dijese que estaba mal, que no debía presentarme al combate y que si lo hacía lo perdería todo. Pero para mí todo era el poder, no Alba. Ella empezó siendo menos que un peón en mi juego, cómo había ocupado el lugar de la reina, una pieza tan importante tanto en defensa como en ataque. Se había convertido en alguien incluso capaz de matar al mismísimo rey, a mí. El juego había comenzado, comenzó de hecho cuando nos vimos enfrente del tótem y ella supo mover y consiguió que tropezase pero no había caído. Ni caería, llevaba demasiado tiempo jugando a esto, era todo un experto. O al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegó al hora, no estaba nervioso ¿para que?. Sabía que iba a pasar y quien saldría victorioso preocuparse era una tontería. El estadio estaba a rebosar de ojos curiosos y miradas inquietas que observaban con preocupación a la única persona que tenía enfrente.<p>

Se lo dije, le avisé de que la dejarían sola, de que sus compañeros de equipo se rendirían como cobardes cuando viesen mi nombre en su brazal. Sin embargo estaba imponente en el centro, sin mirar a nadie en particular, con una decisión implacable de matarme, con la barbilla levantada mirando al cielo. Ésa sería la imagen con la que la recordaría cuando muriese, con su Espíritu al lado, un dragón azul fiero y arrogante. Hubiese sido una estampa loable si no fuese porque nosotros éramos tres y ella estaba sola. Tan frágil y pequeña ante una multitud bulliciosa y agitada.

-Si algún otro concursante desea retirarse, este es el momento.- y yo deseé que levantase su mano, que dijese que no se encontraba bien o que simplemente tenía miedo, pero sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna de las dos cosas. Me vi en pupila tan negra como la noche, siempre fría y ahora brillando febril, excitada por la batalla, con los labios tensados en una sonrisa de despedida. -Sea pues, que comience el combate.- tras esto el apache saltó y salió del centro del círculo que delimitaba la zona de pelea. Estábamos solos, esto era entre ella y yo, por eso cuando vi que uno de los ineptos daba un paso y otro y otro hacia ella lo carbonicé. Era escoria que se interponía en mi camino, no era de los "míos", además me había encargado previamente de advertirles que la chica, Alba, era mía. El que decidiese ir por ella moriría.

El combate no fue largo, pero sí intenso. Debía reconocer que luchaba bien, bastante bien. En uno de mis contraataques me consiguió alcanzar el hombro izquierdo, hundió su cuchilla con todas su fuerzas hasta que la aparté de un empujón. Me enfadé y me dejé llevar por el odio y el dolor, me había hecho un corte profundo que sangraba, le lancé una estocada con casi todo mi poder espiritual, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría quieto e intentaría pararlo, por eso saltó pero por desgracia o por suerte, según se mire. Le di. Un corte profundo que empezaba en el esternón y acababa un poco por encima de ombligo, la herido empezó a sangrar en abundancia. Si las unidades médicas no la atendían pronto moriría desangrada.

Dejé de ser racional, lo olvidé todo y abandoné mi oversoul. No oía la multitud exclamar asombrada, ni el aire que soplaba por entre las ramas de los arboles, no sentía como llenaba mis pulmones ni como la sangre bullía por mis venas y salía por el corte de mi hombro. Durante un segundo me convertí en la imagen viva de la desesperación, realmente no quería que muriese, sólo quería que admitiese que yo era mejor. Pero ella tan cabezota siempre se negó, siempre me llevó la contraria en todo y nunca se contuvo en decirme la verdad. Fue en ese momento cuando perdí la guerra que había luchado durante tantos años.

-Rindete.- le dije apremiante.

-Mátame.- dijo mientras tosía pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Está bien. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Dolerá?

-Me encargaré de que no.

-Hao...- un hilo de sangre se descolgó por la comisura de un labio alzado.- Has luchado bien.- Ya está, lo había dicho y sin embargo esas palabras carecían de sentido si ella se moría. Tenía claro que no la mataría, ya lo había decido. Sin ella, sin sus irritantes charlas morales y sus esperanzas humanas notaba que dentro de mí una pieza dejaba de encajar. El destino que me había impuesto hacía mil años no tenía tanto sentido sin una cascarrabias, solitaria a mi lado. Sin ella.

-Cállate y cierra los ojos, si sigues hablando dolerá más.- me hizo caso, por primera vez no opuso resistencia y apretó los párpados con las pocas fuerzas que debían quedarle.

El tiempo se detuvo y yo desconecté su conciencia. La dejé en un estado de hivernación que permitiese a su cuerpo curarse de las heridas que yo mismo le causé.

"Río, cuídala"

"Eso no hace falta que lo digas... ¿Hao?"

"¿Qué"

"En el fondo no eres malo. Sabes que Alba volverá a por ti ¿no?"

"Estaré esperando impaciente"- le dije señalando a una Alba que era llevada en camilla al hospital.

"Lo que tú digas, gruñón"- dijo antes de desaparecer en la misma dirección por donde se había ido los apaches.

* * *

><p>Antes de que Yoh llegase donde yo estaba, junto a los Grandes Espíritus, y me ganase, no podía hacer otra cosa que odiar a esos dioses hipócritas, ansiaba su inminente destrucción por obligarme a luchar contra Alba. Me podía haber opuesto y si no lo hice fue por no tirar por la borda todo el trabajo y el tiempo que había dedicado.<p>

Eran el orgullo y la codicia los que actuaban por mi y no me sobrepuse, porque sentir todo eso me hacía mas fuerte, me daba esperanzas de ganar y poder volver a verla. Sin embargo el resultado fue otro, fue el amor que se profesaban las personas lo que me derrotó y fueron las esperanzas que se depositaban en Yoh las que me hicieron desaparecer. Con el último cruce de espadas todo acabó para mi. Desaparecí, sin dejar rastro y cuando todos dejaron de percibir mi poder espiritual me dieron por muerto y se fueron.

Pero ni había muerto, ni me reencarnaría en otra vida nunca más. Cuando desperté estaba en la misma sala blanca que llamaba la Nada. Saber como había acabado allí era ya un avance sólo quedaba saber como salir.

-¿Aun no lo has descubierto?- me dijo su voz.

-¿Que quieres que descubra?

-Pues por que estas aquí.- dijo con un tono de evidencia.

-Porque he muerto.

-Respuesta errónea.

-¿Porque no he muerto?- tanteé.

-Te vas acercando. ¿Por que no has muerto?

-Porque sigo vivo... y no sé como es que sigo vivo, si es lo que me ibas a preguntar.

-¿A lo mejor tu gemelo no quería matarte?

-No digas tonterías, intente matar a sus amigos y quitarle a Anna.

-Pueden haberte salvado los Grandes Espíritus.

-¿Después de intentar destruirlos?

-Son dioses, dan y quitan la vida. No es cuestión de intentar entenderlo, puede que piensen que mereces una segunda oportunidad.

-Cuarta... esta sería mi cuarta vida.

-No creo que sean tan permisivos como para dejarte volver a nacer.

-Supongamos que llevas razón. Entonces, ¿como salgo de aquí?

-Del mismo modo que has entrado no creo que puedas. Prueba a cerrar los ojos y visualizar lo que quieres.

Le hice caso y cerré los ojos, me concentré en o último que había sentido antes de aparecer allí, dolor y liberación, pero sobre todo angustia. Angustia por dejar algo que me era importante, algo a lo que no lograba ponerle nombre y eso me frustraba, en consecuencia acabé abriendo los ojos y encontrándome la misma luz blanca en la misma habitación. Definitivamente eso no funcionaba y comenzaba a impacientarme, al principio me daba igual porque tenía como medida contra el aburrimiento fragmentos de mi vida, pero ahora no me quedaba ni eso.

-¿Funciona?

-¿Tiene pinta de funcionar?- dije ofuscado. Me quise poner en pie y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que carecía de cuerpo. Pero había cerrado los ojos, o eso creía.

-Cuando cierras los ojos todo se vuelve negro, quizás has visto lo que deseabas ver, una habitación negra. Eso explicaría porque cuando has perdido la concentración has vuelto aquí.

-Pero sigue sin aclarar como demonios salgo de aquí.

-Un respeto quieres. Hemos quedado en que han sido los Espíritus los que te han salvado, no blasfemes.

-Prefiero morir ha estar aquí sin poder salir como un animal.

-Cuidado con lo que dices que a lo mejor se cumple y... no querrás romper una promesa.- dijo haciendo referencia a lo último que le había dicho a Río.

-Te haré caso por esta vez.

-Bien, bien. Una vez resuelto esto, piensa como salir de aquí.

-¿Que lo piense yo? ¿Es que tú no piensas hacer nada?

-Te parecerá poco aguantarte.

-Eso lo debería decir yo. Todo el día en mi cabeza sin parar de hablar.

-Si estoy en tu cabeza es porque tú quieres so tonto.

Me sentía aprisionado por todo, rodeado de nada, con sentimientos que no había pedido y que sin embargo no podía resistir. Todo fue por su culpa, con sus caprichos de no matar y esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cuando decía algo que la agradaba. Porque si esa mañana ella no hubiese ido al tótem nada de esto habría pasado, si no me hubiese besado no estaría aquí.

-Compadecerte no te servirá de nada, Hao.

-Cállate eso ya lo sé.

-Pues no lo parece. Te crees que has tenido una vida dura y te sientes agobiado por estar aquí, pero no sabes nada. Has vivido mucho, sí, pero de que te sirve, te limitas a seguir una y otra vez un camino que te lleva a la muerte.

-Cállate.

-Deja de decir que me calle. Pedazo de imbécil quieres darte cuenta de que estas solo. No hay nadie más y si tienes un poco de cerebro en ese pedazo de cabeza puedes llegar solo a la conclusión de que soy parte de ti. Estoy en tu cabeza y soy una vocecita que te dice lo que está bien de lo que está mal, que tenga el mismo timbre que la chica que te tiene loco no significa nada, estúpido, podría haber escogido cualquier otra pero esta es la única que escuchas.

-Que te calles.

-Te aburrirías sin mi, en cierto modo nos necesitamos, tú te mientes pero yo te digo la verdad. Y la verdad es que ambos sentimos mucha curiosidad por la chiquilla que no mataste.- su voz había cambiado, era grave y gutural, como salida de la ultratumba, escalofriante. Pero prefería una voz chirriante susurrada entre un montón de dientes podridos que escucharla a ella.

-No estaría mal, pero cómo vemos más allá de la nada.

-Tsss... se te ha olvidado que puedes ver lo que deseas. Estúpido.

-Mira que conciencia más maleducada me ha tocado, para de insultarme. Si he conseguido ignorarte durante mil años, no me costará hacerlo ahora.

-Pero ahora me necesitas, necio, antes puede que no. Y ahora cierra los ojos y visualiza.

Le hice caso y me costó menos que la primera vez. Me llevó a una habitación de la aldea, paredes caobas y suelo marrón, una solo ventana y una cama en medio. No había más, por la ventana se veían los Grandes Espíritus pero eso ya no me importaba, en el camastro estaba ella. Dormía profundamente, las gasas que le cubrían el corte del abdómen estaban limpias pero en el suelo había unos vendajes escarlata. Cuanto tiempo debía haber pasado y seguía durmiendo.

-Despierta.- no me hacía caso, nunca me hacía caso y por eso estaba allí- Despierta.- le dije más alto y seguía ignorándome. Ni me importaba nada ni lo que pensase nadie, en teoría no me podían ver pero tenía que conseguir que abriese los ojos.- Despiertate ya.- nada, sus párpados impedían que la luz entrase por esos ojos que tantas veces había observado.-!He dicho que te despiertes¡- sentí odio, un odio que quería que ella probase, quería que chillase de horror que abriese los ojos, se pusiese en pie y corriese de mi.- ¿Por qué no me haces caso nunca? ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?¿Por que tienes que ser así? ¿Por que no quieres despertar de una puñetera vez? Es que se te ha olvidado que no querías morir.- no sé en que momento de mi discurso me puse a pegarle puñetazos a una de las paredes, ni me di cuenta cuando me derrumbé al suelo y los nudillos empezaron y perder carne y a sangrar, yo seguí dando puñetazos y diciéndole que despertase, seguí durante horas hasta que el sol se puso y volvió a salir. Pero no se despertaba.

-¿Cuando piensas dejar de hacer el tonto y centrarte en sacarnos del lío en el que nos has metido?- mi risa fue amarga y por inercia seguía pegándole a la pared, había hecho ya un buen boquete y el dolor en los nudillos había desaparecido.

-El día que ella despierte seremos libres, pero eso ya lo sabías. Por lo tanto ¿para que me has traído aquí? Para humillarme, para ver como me destrozo los huesos de la mano pidiéndole, suplicándole a una humana que no me deje. ¿Piensas que esto me denigraría y que la ira me consumiría hasta destruirme?

-Me has pillado. ¿Supongo que tú sabes por que no ha funcionado?

-Sí. Pero si fueses de verdad parte de mí lo sabrías.- una sonrisa macabra salió de entre mis dientes.- ¿Dime cómo destruir algo que no existe?

-No se puede.

-Menos mal que eso lo sabes.

-¿A que te refería con que no soy parte de ti?

-¿No es obvio? En fin, me explico. Tengo conciencia, sí, pero no eres tú. La voz que me dice que me equivoco tampoco es esta humana, el susurro de mis errores es una pequeña morena que pasaría desapercibida hasta para vosotros, Estúpidos Espíritus.- una carcajada me erizó todo el vello de la nuca.

-Después de todo no eres tan ingenuo, Hao Asakura.

-Nunca lo fui. Ahora haced que despierte, ella no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.

-Te equivocas, esa chica lo es todo y a la vez nada.

-Despertadla.

-¿Es que te has cansado de golpear paredes, chico?

-Despertadla.

-Se ha convertido en un loro que repite lo mismo

-Despertadla.

-¿Por qué? Podemos hacer lo que queramos, además esa chica no nos reza, no cree en nosotros, que la salven sus dioses si es que tiene.

-Despertadla o usaré el poco poder que tengo para destruiros y mi mano no temblará.- dije asestando mi último puñetazo contra la pared, fuerte y con decisión. Lo había decido, moriría si con eso conseguía destruirlos.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que el temible Hao tiene sentimientos por una humana débil.

-Precisamente, Alba es la última humana sobre el planeta a la que llamaría débil, por eso sé que cuando acabe con vosotros por mantenerla así, si yo no os destruyo ella misma lo hará.

-Con que justicieros os ponéis. Podíamos haberte dejado morir cuando Yoh te mató, pero somos curiosos y tú eras interesante, tan persistente y frío. Y ahora tan humano, decepcionante.

-Un humano puede ser muy peligroso cuando pelea por lo que quiere proteger, necios vosotros, porque yo tengo algo que defenderé con mi vida si hace falta.

-Que sentimental y emotivo. Sea pues, ya hemos tomado una decisión. La despertaremos, abriremos sus ojos y podrás ver cómo te abandona y se va, entonces te mataremos.

Me fui desvaneciendo poco a poco, la habitación empezó a iluminarse y mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco. Lo último que vi hizo que mi corazón latiese, puede que por última vez, fuerte con deseos y esperanzas, un latido que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos miraban la habitación, confundidos y en alerta, giró la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y vio la pared, estaba preocupada pero ya no se encontraba sola, un dragón volaba por encima de su cabeza. No estaba preocupado, sabía que ella haría lo correcto, si se iba sería por una buena razón porque no era de las que rompen promesas a la ligera. Nunca se lo tendría en cuenta.

* * *

><p>Pasaron día, semanas e incluso puede que hasta meses. Había dejado de escuchar sus voces y tenía paz, una paz aburrida y soñolienta, me dedicaba a dormir y a consolarme pensando que si seguía vivo era porque Alba no se había marchado. La verdad, podía haberse dado más prisa en ir a buscarme, esta me la pagaría con un buen pastel. Echaba de menos las dulces magdalenas de Opacho incluso extrañaba a "Vanidosa" con sus sermones indecentes, hasta ahi llegaba mi locura.<p>

Habitación blanca, sin sonidos, ni olores, la nada era un aburrimiento continuo. No me extrañaba que de vez en cuando hubiese Shaman Fight.

Muchas veces intenté visualizarla para ver que hacía pero los Grandes Ineptos no me dejaban, me tenían vedado el conocimiento del mundo exterior. Una y otra vez me recordaba que no debía morir, que no quería desear morir por mantener mi palabra. Aunque la verdad era otra, por mucho que me lo negase, deseaba verla y escucharla mientras me reprochaba mis pensamientos, ver sus mejillas sonrosadas por una sugerencia impropia o tocar sus labios como la última vez que nos vimos y cuando lo hiciese nadie me separaría, porque no habría ningún peligro ni ninguna lucha a muerte.

-Tonto egocéntrico vuelve aquí.- me envaré, era un susurro pero era su voz, al principio me negué a creer que estaba llamándome, pero cuando volví a escuchar su voz me dio igual que todo fuese un truco de los Espíritus o una mala pasada de mi mente.- Como me hagas ir allí te la cargas, Hao Asakura.-Quería salir, romper la bola de cristal blanca donde me habían metido y decirle a Alba lo humanamente estúpido que me había vuelto, porque me daba igual.

-Como si fuera tan fácil salir de aquí.- resoplé.

-Eso pon excusas. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de ver que te has hecho débil, más débil que un humano.- me extraño bastante su comportamiento pero no le di mucha importancia porque Alba en sí misma era rara.

-No creo que los humanos sean tan débiles.

-Pues entonces sal para que esta humana te dé la paliza que te mereces.

-Lo haría pero no sé como. ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-No entiendo como el "gran Hao" a acabado encerrado como un animal .

-Retira lo que has dicho.

-Que miedo me das. No lo pienso retirar.

-Entonces tendré que salir para hacer que lo retires. Mira que eres cruel, hacer que me mueva con lo a gusto que estoy sin hacer nada.

-Que raro, sería más propio de ti que te estuvieses aburriendo. En fin... no tardes o me voy.

-Que si que si, pesada.

-¿Dices algo?

-Sí, que oído más fino que tienes.

-Gracias, pero como no te des prisa mi oído fino y yo nos vamos.

La verdad es que desconozco como salí de la nada. Sólo me centré en estar a su lado, en lo que se siente al pisar suelo firme y en la sensación de sentir el aire caliente. Quizás los Epíritus decidieron dejarme libre después de darme un escarmiento o simplemente vieron que no tenían razón y que Alba no se fue, después de todo. El caso es que comparado con la sala blanca el mundo es oscuro, pero estaba lleno de olores, sonidos, texturas, cosas de las que no nos damos cuenta.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo.- me giré con brusquedad y ella estaba allí. Tan poco tiempo y había cambiado tanto, el pelo le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, seguía teniendo sus pecas, tan características y los ojos grandes y brillantes.-¿Por que me miras así?

-¿Me preguntaba cómo has conseguido hablarme?

-Digamos que los Grandes Espíritus se atienden a razones si les pides las cosas como es debido.

-Prefiero no saber como lo has conseguido. Supongo que estamos en paz.

-Vida por vida.- me dije recordando el torneo y como me había abstenido de matarla.

"Parejita que estoy aquí delante, dejad de ser tan cariñosos"

-Ya decía yo que había mucha calma por aquí.

"Me alegro de que notases mi ausencia, Hao"

-No entiendo como os lleváis tan bien.

-Porque se siente atraído hacia mi.- respondimos Rio y yo a la vez. La cara de Alba pasó a ser roja y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se estaba riendo de nosotros, esta vez no me mentí y me di cuenta de que oírla reír era algo que había echado de menos. Demasiado.

-Que compenetrados.- dijo entre risa y risa.

No me enfadé, al contrario me sumé a sus carcajadas. Me hacía descargarme, había perdido mis objetivos, estos mil años centrado en los Espíritus me habían privado de disfrutar de una vida,la mía. Había tenido tiempo de pensar mientras estaba solo y había tomado una decisión; si esta iba a ser mi última vida y reencarnación no la desaprovecharía. Viviría y continuaría mi linaje, de hecho creía haber encontrado a la persona idónea que me podría ayudar, convencerla sería un reto y a mi me encantaban los retos. Además quería que mis hijos tuviesen la decisión y el temple que a mi me faltaban.

-¿Quieres pedirle alguna otra cosa a los Espíritus?

-Te la quería pedir a ti. Nos podemos ir de aquí, si te soy sincera, el sitio este me da grima.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro.- no me podía negar porque me pasaba lo mismo, ese lugar me traía recuerdos dolorosos. No todos los días uno pisa el suelo en el que lo mataron.

"¿Y ya está? ¿Nos vamos cantando y saltando felices por un camino durante una puesta de sol?"

-¿Nos?.- le dije levantando una ceja irónico.

"Creí que venías con nosotras"- me reí con ganas, después de estar tanto tiempo sin reir mi voz sonó cascada, chirriante.

-De hecho la que no viene eres tú.

"¿Me estás echando? ¡No puedes! ¡Eso sólo lo puede hacer Alba!JÁ"

-¿Alba?

-Esto... ¿Por qué siempre acabo en medio de vuestras discusiones?

-Porque eres el punto neutro y tienes paciencia para aguantar a "Vanidosa"

"¿Perdona? Crío egocéntrico, tengo más conocimientos que tú, además a mi nadie me aguanta"

-Haya calma.

"Me voy, pero porque no quiero estar en un sitio donde no me quieren".

Se fue volando, en el fondo no estaba enfadada, simplemente era así. Digna y orgullosa, como le correspondía, pero llegaba a resultar cargante cuando no entendía una indirecta. La vi removerse inquieta a mi derecha, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? Se supone que con los años uno gana experiencia pero yo de estos temas no tenía ni idea.

-En fin...- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una señal divina? La tenia delante, había pasado por un montón de cosas y no era capaz de dar un paso y tomar a esa chiquilla.

-Pues si... en fin.-me giré bruscamente y la pegué a mi, con todas mis fuerzas. Ella soltó el aire de un golpe seco, la había pillado desprevenida. Bueno el primer paso ya estaba dado, la tenía cerca, ahora...

-Hao... me haces daño.

-Que lástima.- dije irónico, mientras acercaba mis labios a los de ella. Al principio fue un roce de labios, algo cálido que no me transmitió nada, aumenté la presión en torno a su cintura, enfadado porque se comportaba como una muñeca de trapo. Alba iba a protestar y yo aproveché, me adentré en su boca dominante, ella era mía y tenía que saberlo. ¿He mencionado alguna vez que ella no es de las que se dejaban? Bueno pues ahora es el momento, no se quedó quieta ni sumisa, me mordió el labio provocando que del fondo de mi garganta saliera un sonido gutural.-Me has hecho sangre en el labio.

-Te lo merecías por dejarme en coma.

-Creo que eso quedó saldado cuando me salvaste.

-Eso no queda saldado hasta que yo lo diga.- dijo con un mohín caprichoso.

-Entonces seré como tu sombra hasta que no haya deuda.

-¿Como una sombra? ¿Pero te separarás de mi cuando tenga que ir al baño?

-Que cosas más graciosas que llegas a decir, acaso tú le dices a tu sombra; " Hey sombra, voy a entrar a hacer aguas menores, quédate aquí fuera hasta que salga"- nos reímos hasta que caímos al suelo rodando buscando aire a grandes bocanadas.

-Te dejo ser mi sombra cuando lleguemos a casa.- dijo colorada como ella sola.

-Pues habrá que darse prisa y atajar camino.

* * *

><p>En las películas ponen la primera vez como algo maravilloso, pleneado en un cielo nocturno con una luna grande y redonda que ilumina un paisaje idílico. Tonterías. Al principio es siempre torpe y enredoso. Nos besamos al principio despacio, hasta que se me acabó la paciencia y la empotré contra la pared.<p>

-Me has hecho daño.

-Tsss...- la callé con un beso más profundo, incándole los dedos en la espalda.

-Conque esas tenemos, te vas a enterar.- susurró en mis labios, oir eso hizo que se me fuese la poca conciencia que tenía. Era mía, mía y de nadie más. Eso lo iba a dejar claro esa noche.

Me cogió el pelo, que me había cortado con reticencias, y juntó mi frente con la suya. Nos miramos, ella altanera y fiera, yo con un deseo febril de tocarla. Cuando había estado en la nada lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era el anhelo de tenerla en un futuro. Ahora ese futuro era mi presente y una capa de ropa se interponía entre su suave piel y mis manos inexpertas y ansiosas. No fui capaz de desabrocharle un botón, perdí la paciencia antes de tiempo y acabé saltándole todos los botos de un brusco tirón.

-Oye que me gustaba esa camisa.

-Me gusta más así.- le dije con una sonrisa pícara y peligrosa, ella se puso roja como una cerilla.

-Deja de ser tan obsceno, me pones de los nervios.

-Emitiré lo que has dicho de tus nervios. De todas formas estamos "haciendo esto" ¿que esperas que te hable de la economía del país?

-Yo...- bufó rendida y me mordió el cuello por llevarle la contraria a ella y por ponerla "de los nervios".

La separé de la pared y a duras penas, con más de un tropezón, un espinillazo y un cabezazo la puse debajo mía en la cama. Sin duda esto era más difícil y peligroso que cualquier otra pelea.

-Hao...

-¿Que narices pasa ahora?

-Me estas hincando una rodilla, so tonto.

-Pues tú a mi me estas poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

-¡Siento no venir con un manual! Espera... ¡NO LO SIENTO Y AHORA ESTOY ENFADADA!

-Alba...

-¿¡Qué quieres?

-Estás preciosa con esta luz...- le dije todo lo serio que pude, era lo típico que el chico le decía a la chica en esta situación.

-De verdad te estás esforzando. Tontorrón.- dijo dándome un beso y aferrándose a mi cuello.

-Me cuesta la vida entenderte.

-¿Cuál de todas las que has vivido?

-Ni con un millón de vidas te entendería, dragoncita.

-Creo que me he ganado el título de dragón.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.- me quitó la sudadera con manos temblorosas pero con decisión en los ojos, ya no estaba cohibida ni amedrentada. Ya no era la niña que conocí tiempo atrás, era una mujer y yo, por muy independiente que quisiera ser, la necesitaba.

La necesitaba, necesitaba ahogarme en su cuello y olvidarlo todo, necesitaba tocarla para perder la sensación de estar en la nada, hincarle los dedos y que me reprendiera. Ella se había convertido en la cura contra mi violencia, mientras pensaba todo eso me arañaba la espalda, apremiante. La miré titubeante, me sentía estúpido, había sabido llegar hasta aquí y ahora estaba un poco perdido. Era cierto que estaba preciosa, sus ojos refulgían como el carbón en las brasas, el pelo lo tenía revuelto y estaba extendido como un abanico alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Que pasa?- me preguntó febril.

-Es que... yo...

-Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para detenernos aquí. Se supone que eso lo dicen los hombres.

-Es que cariño, aquí la que lleva los pantalones eres tú, literalmente.- le dije divertido al ver como se le desorbitaban los ojos y se ponía encendida, haciendo que sus ojos refulgiesen con mayor fuerza.

-Tonto...- me dijo riéndose.- ¿Es que lo tengo que hacer yo todo?- se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y me quedé blanco como la cal. Ahora sí estaba perdido, parecía imbécil.

-Mmmm... me parece que por mucho que te lo propongas para "esto" hacen falta dos.

-¿Por que tienes que ser tan obsceno?

-¿Obsceno yo? Si eres tú la que ha dicho hace nada que no querías parar.- le dije mientras me fundía dentro de ella y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-¡Sólo porque te he visto con cara de ver a un fantasma.!- chilló, gritó y se quedó muy quieta, tensa. Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.-¡PARA! ¡Para! No se te ocurra moverte...- me dijo entre dientes inspirando aire poco a poco.

-¡¿Que me quede quieto!- le dije irritado.

-SI, QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO. Es que no sabes que la primera vez duele.

-Yo...

-¿¡Pero que clase de cosas os enseñaban hace mil años.?

-De todo menos esto. Créeme.- dije controlándome e intentando entenderla, pero me costaba contenerme, entended mi situación, que estuviese quieto era un milagro de los Epíritus.

-Estoy mejor...- me dijo exhalando aire poco a poco. Notaba un escozor en la espalda donde me había hecho arañazos que expulsaban hilos de sangre finos, además me estaba hincando los talones en los riñones y eso duele una barbaridad.

-Entonces...

-Entonces que como se te ocurra hacerme daño te muerdo.

-Que agresiva que te pones, dragona.

Todo acabó mientras ella me mordía un hombro hasta dejarme la impresión de sus dientes marcados y yo le apretaba las manos entra el colchón. Nos quedamos tendidos, sin movernos, flotando en una nube de éxtasis, temblorosos. Su cuerpo estaba perlado con pequeñas gotas de sudor, la tapé con una sábana fina, lo último que necesitaba era que se resfriase. Ella me miraba por entre sus pestañas, curiosa, intentando descifrar mi rostro el cuál intentaba mantener neutro a duras penas, pues una sonrisa pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

-Hao... te deberías ver la espalda.- dijo entre risitas.

-¿Algo más que debería verme?

-¿El hombro?

-Vaya, vaya, tú no eres un dragón eres una leona. Menuda carnicería me has hecho en el cuerpo.

-No te quejes tanto ahora, que antes no te molestaba.

-Antes era un alma lujuriosa cegada por el deseo, gatita.

-Obsceno- me dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y se dormía.

-Pues tú antes no te quejabas de si era obsceno.- le dije antes de dormirme.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas con la nada. Me bastaba notar la figura de Alba respirando a mi lado, su pelo entre mis dedos y los arañazos de la espalda para ahuyentar malos sueños. Esa noche empecé a vivir de verdad.

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

-Despiértate.- me remuevo un poco, se está tan a gusto entre las mantas que la sola idea de salir me da frío- Hao que te despiertes.

-Mmmm... no quiero.

-Pues hay que hacerlo. Tienes que llevar a Hina a clase.- un suspiro sale de entre mis labios a lo que ella responde dándome un patada y sacándome del calor de las mantas.

-Mira que llegas a ser cruel, Alba. En fin, me levanto porque quiero que conste.

-Lo que tú digas.- me estiro y me empiezo a vestir. La miro, acurrucada entre las sábanas, con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos medio cerrados del sueño. Ya no es la misma chica que conocí en una calle oscura ni la misma que me salvó de la nada. Sigue teniendo mucho carácter y la misma decisión, pero el Shaman Fight nos cambió de un modo o de otro, ella dejó sus reticencias para conmigo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo. Yo dejé de odiar a los humanos y me centré en vivir y recuperar todo el tiempo y las oportunidades que había perdido.

-Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme. Anda date prisa que ya es tarde.

-Papi, papi date prisa que llego tarde.- una enanita de no más de seis años entró corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Tenía los ojos y las pecas de su madre, el pelo y sus rasgos faciales los había heredado de mí.

-Hina, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que llames antes de entrar?- le regaña Alba mientras se hace una coleta y se pone un chándal.

-Lo siento mami, pero es que es muy tarde y Hanna me espera.- genial arrebatado del calor de mi cama y ahora tengo que lidiar tan temprano con Yoh, porque es el padre de Hanna, aunque prefiero hablar con el risueño de mi gemelo a hacerlo con Anna.

-Pues habrá que darse prisa. Arriba- dije mientras cogía en brazos a mi pequeña grandullona.-si te dedicas a crecer por las noches dentro de poco no podré cogerte en brazos.

-Hao, no le digas eso a la niña que después no come.

-Bueno, bueno pero que mal humor desde tan temprano. Pero algo de razón tiene tu madre tienes que comer y crecer fuerte y sana. Así que hazle mucho caso que es mayor y ha vivido mucho.

-No te pases que no soy tan mayor, tontorrón.

-Papiiiiii vamonos ya.

-Voy, voy.

-No lleguéis tarde para comer.

-Si.- respondimos a la vez Hina y yo.

El día era uno como otro cualquiera, el sol brillaba, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y no había que preocuparse por una pelea. Cuando llegamos a la parada del autobús Hanna y Yoh ya estaban allí esperándonos.

-La puntualidad nunca fue lo tuyo, Hao.

-Nací el primero, el que llega tarde siempre eres tú. Por eso nos hemos retrasado un poco.- las niñas se subieron al bus cuando llegó y las despedimos con la mano.

-Han pasado ya ocho años.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Y que lo digas, me alegro de no haberte matado. Así Hanna tiene una amiga y no enfada a Anna.

-Eso nos pasa por casarnos con mujeres con carácter.

-No te lo discuto. Será mejor que haga los recados si no quiero que Anna se enfade.

-Yo también, Alba se puede alterar "un poco" cuando no le hago caso.

-Por cierto Hino se queda a comer, me lo dijo ayer Anna.

-¿A qué hora la recojo?

-De eso no te preocupes, la llevo yo con Hanna, no es molestia.- asiento y cada uno se va por donde ha venido. Ha pasado poco tiempo comparado con las atrocidades de hace ocho años.

-Hino a la cama.

-Pero mamá si es muy pronto. Díselo tú papá, dile que es pronto.

-Yo...

-Ni una palabra más señorita, es hora de dormir.

-Joooo, ¿me puedes contar otra vez la historia de como papá y tú os conocísteis?

-Si te la sabes de memoria.

-Poooorfaaaa.

-Está bien, está bien. Venga vamos a tu cuarto.- la arropo y le empiezo a contar una historia que se parece a la realidad, obviamente le omito bastantes hechos que puede que cuando crezca llegue a conocer, de momento le basta con saber que papá era una mala persona hasta que mamá lo salvó. Porque la verdad es infinitamente más complicada que un cuento.- Fin.

-¿Qué pasó con Rio?- siempre preguntaba lo mismo, se reía con el personaje egocéntrico y carismático que ponía un punto de humor en esta guerra.

-Pues Rio cuida de nosotros desde arriba.

-¿Nos ve ahora?

-Nos ve siempre y las niñas que no le hacen caso a sus padres no le gustan.

-Buenas noches papá. Buenas noches mamá. Os quiero.

Así de simple, mi vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Tengo una familia donde antes había sangre, la tengo a ella donde antes sólo había un objetivo y tengo a mi pequeña donde antes no había nada. Me sentía lleno, el vacío que habían creado mis ansias de poder se había rellenado, por muy cursi que parezca, con amor. Ahora soy humano, una persona que luchará no por un objetivo, sino por su familia, algo infinitamente más valioso.

-¿Se ha dormido?- me pregunta Alba entre susurros.

-Como un lirón.

-Eres demasiado blando.- me tumbo y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Pues hace no tanto tiempo no decías lo mismo.

-Hace no tanto tiempo aún se te marcaban los abdominales.- dijo juguetona.

-Eso me ha llegado al corazón.

-A mi me llega al corazón que le concedas tantos caprichos a Hina.

-No me puedo resistir. Es nuestra pequeña, sino se los damos nosotros, ¿quien lo hará?

-No es eso, sólo digo que no siempre hay que ceder.

-Que dura eres, si sólo tiene seis años.

-¿Donde ha ido a parar el psicópata egocéntrico que conocí?

-Sigue aquí, está justo detrás de ti.- se gira para comprobar si lo que le digo es cierto, le brillan los ojos y me veo reflejado en su pupila, un rostro curtido por los años, unos ojos que han visto atrocidades y una manos que ahora aferran una persona con la misma facilidad que antes mataban. Tantos cambios y tan poco tiempo. La beso y me besa, nos fundimos. Quizás llegue el día en que deje de soñar con los rostros de los que maté. El día en el que el sol también brille para mí, pero me basta con ver la luz en los ojos de Alba y escuchar a mi pequeña llamarme papá para sentirme vivo.


End file.
